Anger Therapy
by AnyankaNarcissa
Summary: After a fight with her boyfriend, Hermione Granger tries out a new form of anger management. Rated for language and smut. ONESHOT


Disclaimer: Don't own. If I did, I would have been JK, and this wouldn't have happened.

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Angst

Pairing: HGRW, HGDM

Author: AnyankaNarcissa

Summary: After a fight with her boyfriend, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger finds a new way to release her anger. Rated for language and smut. Read and review! ONESHOT.

A/N: Written when I was angry with my boyfriend (who I really love, and have no idea why I was angry with at all).

The first part consists of a dialogue. Hermione's part is in italics.

The second part has some dialogue, but you will understand who is saying what.

I'm not giving up my longer story, but it takes too much of my time right now. I quit school in a week and we'll see what I can do then!

If you don't want to read something sexual, avoid this, and don't flame me for writing this story, I have some T rated ones as well!

**

* * *

Anger Therapy**

Hermione Granger took a deep breath and glared at her boyfriend.

"_Ron, I have absolutely no idea why you would be mad at me! I already told you I came an hour too late because of an urgent meeting with professor McGonagall!"_

"You could have told me, you know! It's not really difficult to ask someone to pass me the message!"

"_Look, I forgot! Can we please just forget about this? Your behaviour is childish, and it really gets on my nerves!"_

"I am childish as well now, am I? You come in an hour later than I expected, and you think it's childish that I worried?"

"_It is! You're making an elephant out of a mouse! I was late, now I told you why. I have a full schedule already, you can't expect me to remember everything!"_

"You could have remembered me! But no, you just run to see McGonagall when you're called."

"_Well, it's not my fault the Ministry decided to…"_

"Decided to what?"

"_I can't tell you, Ron. It's secret."_

"So now you don't trust me?"

"_Merlin! I never said I didn't! It's classified information!"_

"Well, you know that Malfoy is going to tell everyone in Slytherin anyway, so why can't you tell me? It's not like I'll tell anyone."

"_Firstly, I am not Malfoy, I wouldn't sink that low. Secondly, when we swore to tell no one, it meant no one! Not even you. I have a life besides you, you know!"_

"Well, to me it sounds like I'm not important enough."

"_That was totally uncalled for. Of course you're important to me! I'm leaving now. When you've realised how childish you are, please let me know. I'll be in my room."_

Ron looked at her back while she hurried through the Gryffindor Tower and out of it, to go to the Head Boy and Girl's Dormitories. Couldn't she just realise that she was wrong for once?

* * *

The Head Girl practically flew into the common room, ran up the stairs to her sleeping quarters to fetch a towel and some shampoo, and hurried to the bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror, noticing the furrow between her eyebrows and how her hair seemed to stick out in every known angle. She groaned at the image of herself. She was angry, and the feeling was etched in her face.

She hung up the towel and got into the shower, enjoying the warm water, caressing her skin like hands. She washed her hair and body quickly, and put the towel around herself. Hoping that Malfoy wouldn't notice, she stole some of the potion she knew he used in his hair, and tried to smile at the mirror. It looked completely false.

"You will have to pay for that potion, Granger."

She turned around, her eyes narrowing at the boy wearing only his trousers.

"It's not like you can't afford it, Malfoy."

"Of course not. But stealing is not tolerated at Hogwarts…"

Before he had even finished the last words, she was standing in front of him, looking like a very angry wildcat.

"Can't you just shut it for once? I'm not in the mood for your constant remarks!"

"Had a little lover's spat with Weasley, have we?"

"That's none of your business. Now move, you're standing in my way!"

"No, I don't think so. You see, you still took some of my hair potion, which is very expensive and…"

"Shut the fuck up!"

She slapped him. He turned his face slowly and looked at her, his grey eyes dark and stormy with anger.

"Don't play with the fire, Granger, you might be burned."

"Do you think I'm afraid of you?"

She crossed her arms looked at him, being perfectly able to look down along her nose although he was a foot taller than her.

"You should be."

His voice was hard, yet a soft, seductive tone, and completely different than his usual drawling.

"You see, mudblood, I can do things to you which would make you hope you were never born. So don't play with me."

"I'm not playing here, Malfoy. It's the other way around. You were the one who asked for it."

He took one step, closing the short distance between them. He looked down at her now.

"You have no idea who you're fooling with, do you?"

She backed away, and he followed, until she was pressed against the wall. He put his hands on either side of her and his knee between her legs to prevent her from escaping, and more importantly, kicking.

"If you're trying to scare me, you have to try harder."

"You should be scared, because you have no idea what I'm capable of."

"Capable of what? Empty threats? They don't work on me Malfoy. You will never act, you're such a coward. It's just words for you."

She glared at him, her brown eyes burning with hatred. He grabbed her hands and took one last step, forcing her legs apart. She gasped.

"Aren't you afraid now either, mudblood?"

"I'll never be afraid of you."

She raised her chin. Their eyes locked. Hatred, pain, confusion, lust… It was in both of them. Suddenly, he pulled his head down and kissed her fiercely. Their tongues battled, both of them trying to take the lead, and he bit her lip, winning the fight. She moaned. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he pressed his erection against her abdomen, making her gasp.

"I'm not afraid of you, Malfoy…"

Her whisper made him crazy. He pushed her further up against the wall, and used one of his hands to undo her towel. It fell to the floor, and he took in the sight of her body. She put her arms around his neck and pulled away from the kiss, lowered her head and started nibbling on his collarbone. He made sure she could support herself and let her go, undoing his pants as well. He put his hands on her thighs and used his shoulder to push her head up.

"You're fucking insane, do you know that?"

She laughed at him, a low, almost hoarse sound, and threw her head back.

"I might be, but so are you."

He quirked an eyebrow and gave her a small nod before he slid into her, making her scream. They got lost in the fast pace, vaguely hearing the other's moans of pleasure.

"Fuck you Granger, I told you to shut up before I did something to you, didn't I?"

"Malfoy, I already told you… I'm not afraid of you. You don't hurt me…"

He smirked at her, and started to thrust harder and harder. Her moans grew louder and louder.

"Merlin Granger, I'm coming. Please…"

"Malfoy, just shut up and do it!"

He obeyed her, for once, and they came, ten seconds later, simultaneously. He buried his face between her breasts and let out his breath.

"Granger, that was amazing. You're going to have to argue with Weasley more often."

"You always say that, Malfoy."

"I'm serious about it. This thing is too good to end."

"Mmm… It's the perfect kind of anger therapy."

* * *

A/N: Might do a prequel if anyone wants one. But to do that, I need reviews. And you know what that means? Hit that button down there and type a few lines! 


End file.
